


Idyllic

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [12]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>contentedly pleasing</p><p>(Lux has a moment of peace.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idyllic

IDYLLIC  
_contentedly pleasing_

With her penchant for gathering information, coupled with her love of knowledge, Lux naturally spends most of her free time in the library. It’s her quiet place in the Institute, somewhere she can find refuge when the political quibbling and the inter-city drama became far too absurd. She liked to settle in one of the old armchairs with its flattened cushions and faded out embroidery. If the sun was out, she took a seat by the window, curling up in the warmth like an overgrown cat.

It’s not sunny today. It’s downright gloomy. A thick sheet of clouds cover the sky, selfishly hoarding all the light. At least, there’s no rain, just mist and damp and cold. Lux sits tucked into an armchair by the crackling fireplace. She’s wearing her favorite sweater, a gift from the Frejlordian amabassador, with her favorite anthology of poems settled on her lap. She’s quite content, in spite of the less than stellar weather.

Of course, this is when Jinx comes in. She pops up behind Lux like some kind of demented jack-in-the-box. Lux didn’t notice she was there until Jinx leans in close and whispers in her ear.

“Whatcha reading?”

Lux strangles out a yelp, nearly casting her Final Spark. But the library is well protected, as only a library located in an Institute filled with the overpowered and the extraordinary can be. It has protections preventing mages from using magic, effectively silencing Lux before she damaged any book. There aren’t, however, any literal silencing spells and her yelp echoes between the dusty shelves.

The sound summons Nasus, the self-appointed librarian, to their side. Moving far too fast for someone his size, he materializes from the shadows, a clawed forefinger held to his lips.

“This is a quiet space. Kindly keep your peace. Or I shall evict you from the premises. Am I understood?” Nasus growls as befitting his canine appearance.

“Yes, Sir Dog, sir!” Jinx cheerfully replies with a jaunty salute. She elbows Lux in the ribs. “Hear that, Flashlight? You gotta keep quiet.”

The glare Lux sends Jinx could fill volumes with unbridled vitrol.

“Very good, young miss.” Nasus intones, nodding sharply before disappearing as quickly and quietly as he came.

Lux rubs her temples. “What are you doing here, Jinx?”

“Looking for you, duh. I mean, why else would I go to a library? It’s really not my scene.” Jinx chirps. She proceeds to climb over the armchair, flopping heavily into Lux’s lap.

Lux bites her tongue, holding in a high-pitched screech. In an admirable demonstration of self-control, she breathes in deeply, counting down from thirty, as Jinx settles herself on Lux’s person.

“What.” She bites out through gritted teeth. “Are. You. Doing?”

“Uh, sitting?” Jinx answers glibly, her bony butt digging into Lux’s thigh. “What else does it look like?”

“Well, can’t you sit somewhere else? There’s plenty of other armchairs.”

“Yeah, but they look so… Lux-less.”

“Get your pointy bum off me!” Lux pushes at Jinx’s shoulders.

But Jinx stubbornly clings on, throwing her arms around Lux. “Nah! I’m cozy here! You’re all soft and squishy, perfect seating material.” She presses her face into Lux’s sweater. “Oooh! Is this cashmere?”

Lux groans, throwing her head back and smacking a hand against her forehead. “You’re impossible.”

Jinx cackles breathlessly, resting her cheek on Lux’s chest. She picks up the anthology of poems, carelessly forgotten in the chaos of her arrival. Thumbing through a couple of pages, she hums in thought. “Poetry, huh?”

Lux peers down at her. “Yeah, what about?”

Jinx only smiles with faux innocence before handing the book back to Lux. “Read to me.”

“Excuse you. I’m not your nursemaid. Read it yourself.”

“Yeeeaaaaah, but! You were reading it before me, and it would be very rude to steal it away from you.”

Lux rolls her eyes, plucking the book from Jinx’s grasp. “You pick the oddest moments to use your manners.”

Jinx doesn’t reply, simply smiles again - more sincerely this time - before settling back into Lux.

With a weary sigh, Lux flips open the anthology, clears her throat and begins to read. It’s her favorite collection of poems, with its soft words like freshly laundered cotton, arranged with the careful precision of a mother tucking in her child. She is wary, at first, of Jinx interrupting her further. But Jinx stays surprisingly silent. Lux steals quick glances between each verse and finds Jinx listening with rapt attention. It’s the first time Lux ever saw her so contained, so focused, not jumping about in that wild manner of hers. It fascinates Lux in a way she can’t explain.

“What’s the matter?” Jinx asks, cutting through Lux’s thoughts. “You stopped reading.”

“Oh!” Lux starts, feeling heat bloom on her cheeks. “Apologies. Where was I?”

“I want a word for almost home.”

“Ah, yes. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Lux sneaks one last glance at Jinx, sees her waiting so patiently, so quietly, and thinks maybe - just maybe - Jinx isn’t all bad.

**Author's Note:**

> “I want a word for almost home.” from "there and back again" by n.m.h.


End file.
